Star Wars/N
Naboo Naboo is an inhabited world located in the Naboo system of the Chommell sector of the Mid Rim region of the Galaxy. It is the third planet from it's central star, also called Naboo, and it's capital city is Theed. Naboo is home to two dominant life forms, the greatest population of comprises the human Naboo. The other dominant life forms are the aquatic Gungans who, for a long time, were extreme isolationists, living apart from the Naboo within the sanctuary of their underwater hidden city Otoh Gunga. The surface of Naboo is covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills, while the vast undersea regions stretch out through winding subterranean tracts and tunnels populated by a wide variety of fish and larger, carnivorous animals. Naboo royal starship Naboo system NaJedha NaJedha was a planet in the Jedha system in the Freestanding Subsectors of the Mid Rim Territories. It was an uninhabited world, but had a moon known as Jedha, which contained a Holy City, that served as a mecca to worshipers of the Force, and is regarded by many as the site of an Ancient Jedi temple. Nevar Yalnal Nevar Yalnal was a member of the Ranat species. He operated out of the town of Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine. Nevar was known to work as a laborer for Hrchek Kel Fas. Donning a hood, Nevar was one of many aliens to visit Chalmun's Cantina on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the establishment seeking to book passage to the Alderaan system. New Republic The New Republic was born from the ashes of the First Galactic Empire, and followed the democratic structure of the Old Republic. As the New Republic grew in size, the remnants of the Empire reorganized itself into the First Order. Some thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the First Order struck a decisive blow by destroying the Hosnian system - headquarters of the New Republic. All of the high ranking members of the Republic's administration perished on that dark day. Nien Nunb Nien Numb was an alien and a member of the Sullustan race. In the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War, he worked as a smuggler an an arms dealer. He eventually joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic where he served as a pilot. He was the co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Lando Calrissian during the Battle of Endor. Nien Nunb continued to be active in the New Republic formed after the fall of the Galactic Empire. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, he was a member of the Republic Resistance against the First Order, under the leadership of Leia Organa. He was present on D'Qar when the Resistance staged their counter-offensive against the First Order's headquarters at Starkiller Base. Nightwatcher worms Nightwatcher worms are alien animals found on the planet Jakku. They have tube-shaped bodies, a bilateral head with two red eyes on protracted eye-stalks giving the creature's head a t-shaped formation. They appear to be borrowing creatures. One such animal popped its head out of the sand as the scavenger known as Rey took off aboard her speeder at the foot of a dune near the remains of a fallen Imperial Star Destroyer that had crashed on the planet during the Battle of Jakku. Nikto The Nikto are a sentient reptilian species who hail from the planet Kintan in the Kintan system in Hutt Space. Due to an ecological event that altered the race's genetic evolution, the Nikto have since diverted into five distinct subspecies: The Kajain'sa'Nikto, the Kadas'sa'Nikto, the Esral'sa'Nikto, the Gluss'sa'Nikto and the M'shento'su'Nikto. The Nikto sub-races most commonly seen throughout the galaxy are the Kajain'sa'Nikto and the Kadas'sa'Nikto. Niima the Hutt Niima was a member of the alien race known as the Hutts. In the waning days of the Galactic Civil War, Niima took advantage of the destruction left behind following the Battle of Jakku. He set up a trading outpost on the planet, where junk bosses would pay survival rations for items salvaged from downed imperial warships, freighters and ground transport vehicles. This area later became known as Niima Outpost.